


56. Food

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [24]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Chocolate, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, Feeding, Food Kink, French Kissing, Frosting, Licking, M/M, Oral Fixation, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: The tongue tip stopped at just below his ear, gracing the thin and sensitive skin, and Tyler honest to goodness whimpered. He felt his blood jumping like the sugar had seeped right through his pores.





	56. Food

Tyler slowly tapped at the piano keys for three discordant notes in a row before resting his head in his hands. Ugh, could not concentrate on getting this chord sounding right. Hunger headache was definitely kicking in. But Josh was going to be back with takeout soon so he could hold up until then-

_Knock-knock-knock._

Oh, speak of the angel. He got up to unlock the music room door and was greeted by a grinning Josh still in his coat and with bags hanging off his wrists.

"Joshie!" Tyler looped an arm around his boyfriend's neck for a greeting kiss and took one of the bags. 

Josh laughed. "I wasn't gone that long, was I?" He began shrugging his coat off his shoulders and shifting the rest of the food around. 

"I just like seeing your face." He really did. Tyler took the blanket off the piano bench that was usually reserved for colder months and spread it on the floor with a flourish. When the pair was sitting comfortably, he saw Josh slip from his pocket the small box of painted chopsticks that had been a present from his family. Aww.

He rummaged in the bags to find the container of the sushi he'd wanted. Josh had said he preferred the sushi out in LA but was willing to brave the local joint for Tyler's cravings. Now that was love. He plucked his chopsticks, golden with intricately-painted crashing waves in various blues, and took the first bite with a satisfied sigh. Ahh, yes. Headache dissipating already.

Josh popped open his container of noodles and vegetables and set beside him a pale blue box Tyler instantly recognized as from the local bakery. Hmm.

"What's that?" he asked innocently. 

"Our dessert. I'd say eat your veggies first, but I don't think there's any hiding in all that cream cheese," Josh grinned and gestured with his chopsticks, black with swooping white lines in a bird shape.

"That's cream cheese and smoked salmon to you, buddy!" Tyler huffed playfully and took another bite. Josh just waggled his fingers in a cute wave and dug into his meal.

The pair ate in relative silence, but that wasn't a cause for concern for anyone hypothetically looking in from the outside. They had their own ways to quietly communicate, like nudging feet together a la high school under-the-table flirting, or brief eye contact with a soft smile. Those were the little moments that said _I'm glad you're here with me_.

While Tyler was taking a long pull from a canned tea, his peripheral vision caught Josh leaning over his sushi with chopsticks in hand and a wicked grin, and just as quickly as he protested, "Excuse you, mister!-", the piece was then hovering near his lips and Josh's smile had softened from wicked to playful. 

Tyler felt a flush of embarrassment for himself flare up. After so many years together he'd think to know by now Josh wouldn't be purposely rude to him. He slipped his mouth over the food, keeping eye contact with Josh who slowly pulled the chopsticks away.  
"You were saying?" the drummer repeated the earlier innocent tone.

Tyler swallowed his bite, shook his head, and scooted closer so their arms were touching. Even just a simple nudge of the elbow could usually relax him when he was wound up, reminding him of the early days when limbs casually draped together, sweet and tender. When he rest his head on Josh's shoulder, he looked down to see a few stray noodles still in the carton.

Josh had obviously been following his eyeline. "Poor noodle, left by himself...doesn't have any friends..."

The tension deflated again and Tyler laughed at his boyfriend's silliness. "Oh, you." He plucked the remaining food up to hold it near Josh's mouth in the same gesture. The noodles were too short to do a proper Lady-and-the-Tramp kiss, but Josh puckered his lips the same way as he sucked in and Tyler couldn't stop grinning.

"Mmm-" Josh finished his slurp with an audible smack and ran a gentle hand over Tyler's hair. "There's that happy face I love seeing."

"You give it to me."

"Flatterer." He picked up the bakery box and set it on their legs. "Sweets?"

"Please?" Tyler asked in a tone just a notch away from his usual babyboy softness, like he wasn't sure if he was allowed even though Josh was offering.

With a kiss to the temple, Josh opened the box. Inside were two rows of small cupcakes with thick and glistening chocolate frosting piped in artistic swirls, decorated with tiny near-translucent shavings that reminded Tyler of snowflakes. And also scattered about in the box were foil-wrapped candy balls. It almost looked too good to spoil, but oh god, chocolate...he unwrapped one of the foils and popped the treat in, immediately giggling as the bubbles in the chocolate crackled.

Josh's answering laugh was beautiful. "Now _that_ was worth it." When he went for a ball Tyler picked up a cupcake and admired the pale silver cup before taking the tiniest lick on the frosting. The shavings were sea salt so both tastes mingled on his tongue, and he couldn't help the softest of moans.

"Ohh-"

Tyler shifted his gaze mid-lick to Josh's wide-eyed wondrous face. He'd been on the giving and receiving end of that look more times than he could count, but it always fun to play like it was for the first time.

"What?"

Josh blinked and traced a light finger along his boyfriend's leg. "Just can't help watching that tongue."

Oh, he was all too aware of that. He could be hanging his tongue out for a silly photo to make people laugh or gliding it along Josh's skin to hear him moan and sigh, Tyler wielded plenty of power in his mouth even when he wasn't singing. Slowly he finished the lick so Josh could watch the frosting disappear, and kept his gaze on his boyfriend's increasingly widening eyes and his chest rising and falling with deep breaths. That was the always-recognizable look of someone tumbling into pleasure. 

"Oh, my turn," Josh rasped and picked up a cupcake after Tyler finished eating his. He swiped a finger through the shining frosting and Tyler figured he was going to suck on it for a tease-

But instead Tyler felt a cool and sticky glop on his jawline and his mouth curled into a silent 'o' of surprise. Josh just softly laughed and dotted the jaw and down the neck with some more pressings of chocolate.

"Well if that doesn't look good on you," Josh marveled, and before Tyler could fully recover from shivering at the cool tingles of frosting, he ended up shaking from the sudden wet heat of a tongue gliding up his neck slow and steady. He shut his eyes as Josh licked him down with the same noises anyone would make on devouring a treat...or when Josh had his mouth on other places. 

The tongue tip stopped at just below his ear, gracing the thin and sensitive skin, and Tyler honest to goodness whimpered. He felt his blood jumping like the sugar had seeped right through his pores.

"Hmm, I should get the caramel filling next time. That'd look so nice on your skin..."

Tyler didn't have to check his boyfriend's expression; he could tell from the lilted voice alone that Josh wasn't just talking about having that caramel on his face. The mental image came quickly of smears of cool and sticky golden-brown goodness on a bare shoulder, or maybe even his chest, and Josh's warm expert tongue not wasting a drop in licking him up. He kept his composure on not shivering but still imagined that kind of attention lavished on his body.

"Is that your way of saying I'm delicious, Joshie?" he asked sweetly and finally opened his eyes to see Josh finishing the fluffy part of his cupcake.

"Tyler flavor _is_ my favorite," was punctuated by a pink tongue tip flicking away crumbs from his lip.

Oh. Yeah. He could definitely play with that. A few nudges of innuendo and Tyler was usually ready to melt. And speaking of melting...

There were still some chocolate balls in the box, and he took one to carefully clench in his teeth, grinning around it while his eyes flashed a classic "dare you" to Josh, like in the early days when they were young and filled with butterflies of excitement at every opportunity to kiss. The drummer's responding smile was just as classic, a wordless _oh! You remembered_ that warmed Tyler's heart like the rest of his body. 

Josh leaned close, his irresistible tongue slithering out from his lips again to lick over the chocolate, the touch caressing the edges of Tyler's teeth as well. A soft laugh hiccuped in the young man's throat. Oh god, this was so silly but so _fun_ , he _loved_ it, he loved relaxing and having fun with Josh. He poked out his own tongue to slick past the chocolate and nudge that lived making him moan. And Josh's moan at the contact was heaven.

The pair went back and forth with their tongues slowly melting away one layer of chocolate at a time while occasionally playing with each other to soft noises of approval. Technically swapping flavored spit _would_ be kind of gross, but Tyler focused more on the sleek texture and how every touch shot a little spark through him. Ugh, strongest muscle in the body indeed.

"Ahh-" When the ball had gotten much smaller- and boy, had it taken a lot of composure on Tyler's part not to bite right through in reaction to Josh's tongue- Josh swooped the candy into his mouth and Tyler quickly felt himself being pulled into Josh's lap and their mouths crashing together.

"Mmm!-" Like second nature Tyler looped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and with the chocolate out of the way the kisses became heavier, tongues playing cat and mouse with each other and teeth sometimes nipping the plumpest parts of each other's lips. He felt a hand splay on his chest, fingers curling ever so slightly into the material of his shirt, a little possessive and a little sweet. Paradise, the attention of Josh's body was nothing less than pure paradise.

"Ooh...hmm..." Eventually Josh pulled away, obviously to breathe, and Tyler took in a large breath himself with that hand still over his heart steadying him to reality. When his vision returned to normal he was greeted with the most beautiful face in the world, smiling lips glistening from their passion. Bliss.

"Yummy," he cooed and reached to trace the same path along Josh's neck and jaw. A little chocolate could really stand out on that gorgeous pale skin.


End file.
